1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video game systems and video-game memory mediums, and more particularly to a video game system and video-game memory medium for playing a game by choosing a course therefor or displaying a player object moving to defeat enemies, such as in a shoot game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional video game it is impossible to replay a once-cleared course in the middle of the game. The once-cleared course cannot be replayed unless the game machine is reset to replay the game from the beginning. Furthermore, prior art video games that display a moving player object on which hit determination is made only register a hit at one point thereof.
In a game to compete with a total score of clearing courses of among a plurality of courses, when one course is cleared at a high score, and another course is cleared at a low score, the total score would still be low. Due to this, a high score is difficult for a player to achieve. Furthermore, in order to replay a course, the game machine requires resetting in order to allow the game to replay from the beginning. Thus, even if the player does not want to play a course again, he is forced to replay the game from the beginning. Accordingly, the player is burdened with unwanted labor, thereby losing his interest in the game or having a burdensome feeling during the game.
Also, games using a player object operable to determine hit at only one point thereof, it is impossible to give variation of display to each effected portion of the player object. This makes it difficult to display the player object with diversification, thus imposing limitation on image representation. As a result, interest in such a game is reduced.